When I Need You the Most
by HumanKite96
Summary: When Stan unexpectedly becomes a vampire, he turns to his best friend for help. Of course, Kyle is there for him. He always has been. But how long can Kyle continue to help his friend when he feels like he's becoming a different person? Not particularly good with summaries. First fic. No flames please. Rated T for language. Style.


_A/N: I've been a little stumped for ideas lately and although I've never really been one to involve something supernatural in my writing, I'm doing it now. One thing I've always done is jump right into the action though so that's normal._

_Anyway, I do not own South Park. That would be Matt and Trey._

When Stan had called, asking Kyle to come over, the Jewish boy didn't think much of it. Yes, it was a little weird that the raven wouldn't give his friend the reason why he needed him so badly and the boy's panicked tone was admittedly even more strange but, considering the town that they resided in and the unexplained phenomena that constantly occurred there, Kyle didn't believe that his friend was in any real trouble. He was slightly concerned however, due to the fact that Stan was normally a very calm individual. The sound of panic in his voice was not something the red-head was used to hearing but he was almost certain that whatever was happening to his friend would be easily remedied. To put it very simply, he was wrong.

As he arrived at the house, he expected Stan to answer the door. Instead, he was greeted by his friend's mother.

"Oh. Hello there, Kyle!" she said upon opening the door.

"Hi, Mrs. Marsh. I'm here to see Stan," Kyle replied.

"Of course. Go right ahead. Stan's in his room."

"Thanks," the boy said as he stepped inside. He quickly made his way up the stairs and knocked on Stan's bedroom door. Almost immediately, the door flew open and a hand grabbed Kyle by the arm and yanked him inside. The door slammed shut behind him and he was basically thrown onto the bed. He sat up, trying to understand just what would possess Stan to act so strangely when he noticed the raven sitting directly across from him on the mattress.

"Just what the hell do you-" the boy began, but suddenly, he was unable to speak. Kyle stared, dumbfounded at his best friend. Instead of looking into the soft blue eyes that he had become so used to seeing, he was looking into a pair that were a deep, glowing crimson.

"Stan… You… Your eyes, they… You're a…"

"Vampire," Stan finished. "Yeah. I'm a vampire."

The Jewish boy only seemed more confused. "But how long have you been… like this?" he asked.

"Look, Kyle. I don't have time to explain everything right now. I came to you because I trust you more than anyone. Anyway, if I go too long without feeding, I'll die. It's been a few days and well… I'm hungry." The raven boy looked intently at his friend as he spoke.

At first, Kyle didn't understand Stan's apparent request. Suddenly, the realization of what his friend was saying hit him and his eyes widened. "You mean you want to drink my blood?!"

"Of course I don't _want _to!" Stan answered. "But I don't know what else to do! I'm so hungry I can barely stop myself from attacking every person I see… including you," he added rather solemnly.

Kyle seemed contemplative for a moment before speaking. "Does it hurt?" he asked.

"Probably," Stan answered hesitantly. "I mean, the last time I did it, the guy acted like it hurt for a while but then he calmed down."

"But why-" Kyle began. He was instantly cut off by Stan.

"Kyle, please!" the raven pleaded. "I can't answer all these questions right now!"

The Jewish boy noticed how worried his friend looked. Stan appeared to be weakened somehow, yet his eyes were glowing even fiercer than before. The deep red color was somewhat captivating and Kyle found it hard to look away. The more he looked, the more his fear seemed to dissipate, which the red-head soon realized was an unnatural reaction. If anything, continuing to stare into the soulless eyes of his best friend, who had mysteriously changed into a creature of the night, should instill more fear in him, not less. Possessing somewhat of a scientific mind, the boy deduced that there must be supernatural forces at work; some sort of hypnosis meant to calm the victim. Once this thought occurred to him, he became increasingly uneasy.

As Stan continued to look at Kyle, his animalistic hunger only grew. He couldn't help thinking how good it would feel to sink his teeth into his best friend and drink to his heart's content. This thought also caused him to feel extremely guilty and he attempted (unsuccessfully) to rid himself of the urge to attack the boy in front of him. However, the longer he looked, the harder this became and he realized that his mouth was beginning to water and he absent-mindedly licked his lips.

"Stan?" You're scaring me…" Kyle said softly. He backed away slightly, only a little worried that Stan would actually attack him. He knew that his friend would never hurt him but he wasn't sure just how much the vampirism had changed him or if it affected his reasoning and judgment.

"I'm sorry, Kyle. I'm just so hungry, I can't help it. I don't want to do this, I just-"

"Go ahead," Kyle interrupted.

"What?" Stan asked, a bit taken aback.

"You're my best friend. I trust you and I want to help you," Kyle clarified. "Plus, it looks like you're going to drink my blood whether I want you to or not," he added. He wasn't completely convinced of the last part but decided to say it anyway. If Kyle were to say no, he truly believed that Stan would leave him alone. However, if Stan's vampiric side were to gain control of him, Kyle knew that he wouldn't be able to stop him. Undead or not, the raven was still the stronger of the two. Regardless, he didn't even consider saying no to be an option. He meant what he said. Stan was his best friend and he wanted to help him in any way that he could and if that meant that he would have to lose a little blood then he was willing to give it up.

"Are you sure about this?" Stan asked.

"I'm not going to become a vampire too, am I?"

"No."

"Then I'm sure."

Stan approached his friend slowly. He was still dying (literally) of hunger but he needed to try to remain in control so as to keep Kyle calm and to protect him as well. He knew that it would be hard to stop drinking once he started so he had to try his best to not give in to his hunger.

The red-head closed his eyes tightly as the raven placed his hands on his shoulders and inched closer. He took a few deep breaths, attempting to stay calm but every second seemed to last forever and he felt that the feeling of not knowing when Stan was going to bite him was going to drive him to the point of insanity. Suddenly, he heard the raven draw in a quick breath as he opened his mouth and the Jewish boy tensed. He felt teeth sink into the skin of his neck and he bit his bottom lip, clenching his fists beside him as pain seared through his entire body.

As soon as the first drop of blood touched Stan's tongue, he could no longer control himself and he began taking huge gulps of the warm liquid. He closed his eyes as the blood flowed into his mouth, the experience nothing short of extremely pleasurable. Stan had gone into feeding frenzies before but something was different this time. Something was affecting him in a way that he couldn't explain but, at the moment, he didn't even notice this. In fact, he didn't notice much of anything. It's as if he were unaware of everything except for the taste of Kyle's blood.

Kyle was trying his best not to scream. The pain was overwhelming and absolutely unbearable. As his friend continued to drink from his neck, the red-head considered pushing him away. It was torturing him so much that he could think of nothing but how much he wanted it to end. Then suddenly, it did. The Jewish boy was utterly confused as the pain completely dissipated. In its place, he felt only a strange nothingness.

Stan felt his friend's body go limp and he immediately held the boy tighter and gently lowered him onto his back as he continued to drink. He could feel Kyle's heart beginning to race and his breathing was becoming shallow. Although the taste was beyond phenomenal, the raven was no longer desperate for blood and he found that his ability to reason was returning to him. The boy knew that he would have to stop soon but he wanted to consume as much of this delicious liquid as possible.

"S-Stan…" Kyle moaned weakly.

The vampire opened his eyes and noticed that Kyle was extremely pale. He immediately pulled away from him and swallowed the last bit of blood that was in his mouth, watching nervously as his friend slowly began to sit up.

The Jewish boy felt strange to say the least. He didn't even remember lying down but he assumed it had to have happened after the pain had left. As he sat up, he rubbed his eyes, feeling as if he'd just woken up from a nap.

Stan quickly noticed a small stream of blood trickling from the wound in Kyle's neck and, unable to stop himself, rushed forward to lick it off. This also closed the wound and prevented any further bleeding.

"You okay?" The raven asked, genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, I think so," Kyle replied. "Just a little light-headed but I'm guessing that's normal considering the fact that a good bit of my blood is in your stomach." He looked up at Stan and was immediately confused. "Your eyes aren't red anymore."

"Oh. Yeah that only happens when I haven't fed in a while. Once I get a good meal, they go back to normal," Stan replied. "Guess that's a good thing. Otherwise, it wouldn't be long before everyone knew what I was."

Kyle nodded in understanding. "You've got a little bit of blood on your mouth," he said.

Stan wasted no time in licking the remnants of his meal from his lips. "Thanks," he responded.

The red-head was slightly unsettled by the way in which his friend seemed so eager to drink his blood. He knew that Stan was only doing what he had to but it was hard to be completely okay with it.

"It means a lot that you would do this for me," the raven said.

Despite feeling like he was going to collapse at any moment, Kyle smiled. "You're my best friend, vampire or not."

"Thanks."

"So…" Kyle began. "Does it actually taste good?"

"You'd be surprised. I guess you wouldn't really think of blood as something that would taste good but, to me, it's better than an ice cream sundae," Stan answered. "I know it sounds weird but it's true. There's really nothing I want more than blood. I guess that's something that just happens when you become a vampire. And… Well, I don't want to freak you out or anything but… each person's blood tastes a little different and yours is definitely the best I've ever had."

Despite what Stan wanted, this bit of information _definitely_ freaked Kyle out. He swallowed nervously but the raven boy didn't seem to notice.

"So," Stan continued. "How did it feel?"

"For the first few seconds, it was the worst pain I've ever experienced. It felt like someone injected my veins with lava," Kyle explained. "But then it just disappeared. I don't know what happened exactly but the pain was just gone. In fact, I didn't feel anything."

"Sorry you had to go through that. I don't want to hurt you but… you were the only person I could think of that would actually try to help me and wouldn't go blabbing to everyone else about this."

Kyle smiled again. "You don't have to explain anything. I understand." The boy attempted to stand up but he was still too weak and he immediately fell back to the ground. Stan rushed forward and managed to catch him before he hit the floor.

"Kyle! Are you alright?"

"I'm just… really tired," he replied before yawning.

"You lost a lot of blood," Stan responded. "Here." He carefully lifted Kyle up and helped him back onto the bed. "You need some sleep. You'll feel better in the morning."

Kyle nodded and laid down. In moments, he was sound asleep.

Stan watched for a few seconds to make sure that his breathing was normal and, once he was satisfied that his friend was okay, he smiled. He quickly opened his bedroom door and hurried downstairs to find his mother.

"Mom?" he called.

"I'm in the kitchen, sweetie," she replied. As Stan entered the kitchen, she continued. "Why? What do you need?"

"Kyle's really upset about a break-up and I think he needs to stay for a while so I can help him get through it," he lied. He didn't particularly like being dishonest but he had to come up with some reason for his friend to stay. He definitely didn't want Kyle to try to go home in the condition he was in. Besides, it was a Saturday so he was pretty sure his mom would be okay with it.

"Aww. The poor thing," Sharon replied. "He didn't seem upset at all when he got here."

"Yeah. He was trying to hide it but when we started talking about it, he just kind of lost it."

"Well, you tell him he can stay as long as he needs to, okay? I'll call Sheila and let her know he's here."

"Thanks, mom," Stan responded before returning to his room. He made sure to be as quiet as possible so as to not wake Kyle, although he was pretty sure that the boy would probably sleep through anything at this point.

It was getting pretty late so Stan grabbed his sleeping bag from the closet and threw it on the floor. After checking on Kyle once more, he turned the lights out and tried to go to sleep. A million thoughts raced through his mind as he lay in the darkness. So many things were unknown to him but one thing was certain. Kyle was his best friend in the whole world. He had proven that today and Stan was determined to do everything he could to make it up to him.

_A/N: Hope that some of you actually like this. I don't feel like I'm particularly good at writing Stan but we'll see if that improves. I really want to introduce Butters later because he's really the only South Park character that I feel like I'm truly able to capture the essence of. _


End file.
